Quand les Illusions s'effacent
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était absurde. Mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir non plus. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Et maintenant il était trop tard, il était partit. Il était mort. B/Fran. Plutôt triste. Mais vous savez, la lumière revient toujours.


_Disclamer : Fran et Belphegor appartiennent à Akira Amano. _

_Rating : K+_

_Paring : Bel/Fran. 8D_

_Note : Voici un Bel/Fran qui n'a rien avoir avec Trois mètre carrés. Ce n'est pas encore la vengeance, juste un petit One-Shot plutôt triste... qui me traînait en tête. Même si vous n'aimez pas les Death Fic, s'il vous plait, allez jusqu'au bout o/ Merci, bonne lecture 8D_

* * *

**Quand les illusions s'effacent.**

Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Mais pourtant, c'était bien son corps devant lui. Il avait beau eu insisté, il ne trouvait pas de pou, pas de respiration, rien n'indiquant qu'il était encore vivant.

"Non !"

Belphegor se souvenait de quand il avait apprit la mort de Mammon. D'abords il avait été légèrement triste, un peu déçut. Lui et Mammon s'amusaient toujours beaucoup ensemble. Il n'y avait pas une seule mission où il s'était ennuyé à ses côtés. Pas un jour où il n'avait pas jouer de mauvais tours au reste des varia avec lui. Et pourtant… Il avait presque été indifférent à sa mort.

Il avait ensuite hait le remplaçant. Ce Fran. Toujours à lui lancer des piques, à l'appeler le "Prince déchu". Toujours indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait lui lancer des centaines de couteaux dans le dos, sans qu'il ne se plaigne de la douleur. Ce qui exaspérait le Blond au plus haut point.

Mais malgré ce comportement, Bel s'était attaché à son élève, il le faisait bien rire avec son caractère, son comportement et ses répliques. Seulement quand elles ne s'adressaient pas à lui. Il devait toujours s'occuper de lui. Et finalement Bel commençait à considérer Fran comme lui appartenant. Un jour Squalo avait donné une mission à Fran et Lussuria, le prince s'était opposé en prétextant que Lussuria tenterait surement des choses malsaines sur la grenouille. Elle était trop jeune pour subir ça.

Mais Belphegor pensait que ce n'était que de l'amitié jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le corps de Fran au milieu de celui de dizaines d'ennemis. Une mission s'était mal passée, ils avaient été séparés et Fran avait été tuée. Il avait réussit à se débarrassé de tous ses ennemis mais avait finalement succombé aux blessures qu'il avait reçut. Bel était devant ce corps, ce cadavre et il n'avait pas envie de rire.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Bel souffrait de la mort de quelqu'un. Il s'approcha du corps. Et pencha dessus, ses cheveux masquait ses larmes. Premières fois aussi qu'elles coulaient. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit la douceur de sa peau. Ses cheveux vert et pourtant si beau se promenait devant ses yeux, alors Prince the Ripper déplaça délicatement les mèches. Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Fran. Elle était sèche mais pulpeuse et il mourrait d'envie de presser les siennes contre. Seulement, il ne le faisait pas. Il avait des choses à dire avant de tourner le dos.

"Fran… Tu n'étais pas aussi faible que je l'imaginais, mais pas aussi fort que ce que j'espérais. Et maintenant, tu es mort. Je n'ai même pas pu t'aider. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Vraiment, pourquoi ? Je me croyais incapable d'éprouver ce sentiment que l'on appelle tristesse ou même de me sentir mal en apprenant la mort de quelqu'un. Je me croyais invincible et sans cœur. Je suis un prince, je devrais laisser ses pensées aux petits paysans comme ces Vongola mais… Je ne suis pas ce que je croyais être. Toi qui pourtant les métrisais si bien, tu as fais disparaître ses illusions. Si tu savais comme j'aurais préféré que tu t'en abstiennes. Certaines choses sont mieux lorsqu'elles restent enfouies..."

Il marqua une pause, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait tout ça. Il était trop tard. Il était mort. Il avait laissé passer sa chance, si jamais elle avait existé bien sur. Il regarda une dernière fois ce visage pâle et plus inexpressif que d'habitude. Un sanglot lui échappa sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Le prince pleurait. Impossible. Pourtant si, il pleurait. Il avait perdu la personne à qui il tenait le plus, même plus qu'à son diadème. Il était devant son corps. Il regarda encore ses lèvres et déposa les siennes dessus. Il se releva et son rire raisonna sinistrement.

"Ushishishi…. Finalement, c'est moi qui suis idiot dans cette histoire. Je t'ai toujours maltraité, je t'ai fais croire que je te détestais et maintenant… je suis devant ton cadavre à pleurer comme un imbécile parce que tu es mort et que je t'aime. Oui… Je t'aime Fran. Même si tu n'es plus là"

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir ce genre de mot, c'est affligeant Bel-Sempai !"

Belphegor se figea d'un coup, interdit. Il ne bougeait plus, ne comprenait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Il aurait put rester dans cet état d'incompréhension totale pendant longtemps si sous ses yeux le corps ne s'effaçait pas dans un nuage de brume indigo. Il se releva doucement, le dos bien droit. Tournant toujours dos à celui qui avait parlé, même s'il devinait facilement son identité.

"Fran…"

"Oui Sempai ?

" Je vais te tuer. "

Sur ses mots Belphegor se retourna et envoya une vingtaine de couteaux sur l'homme au chapeau de grenouille. Celui-ci parvint à en éviter la majorité mais deux, trois couteaux se plantèrent dans sa coiffe. Fran regarda son supérieur et soupira.

" Je ne vous imaginais pas masochiste… Bel Sempai. "

" Ushishishi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

" Il n'y a pas deux minutes vous étiez en train de pleurer devant mon cadavre… En disant que vous vous en vouliez de ne pas avoir pu m'aider. Et maintenant vous voulez me tuer… C'est assez contradictoire non ? Surtout que vu vos sentiments, vous vous sentiriez très mal… "

" Ta gueule. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

" Bel-Sempai, si je me tais je ne peux pas parler. "

"Alors parle merde, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

" Hm, c'est Lussuria qui m'a conseillé de faire ça, il m'a dit que ça allait m'aider à éclaircir certaines choses… Il avait raison. "

" Quand on rentre je le tue, Ushishishi. "

"Comme vous voulez. Mais, Bel-Sempai, si vous m'aimez, pourquoi vous vous conduisez comme ça avec moi ?"

Tout en parlant Fran avançait vers le Blond qui dans sa colère ne le remarquait même pas. Ses yeux feignait l'ennuie mais une petite lueur y brillait malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas non plus réprimer le sourire qui naissait au bout de ses lèvres. Il était assez proche pour sentir le souffle de Bel sur son visage.

" Parce que je suis un prince. " Finit par répondre le jeune homme.

" Tut ! Mauvaise réponse ! Les princes aussi peuvent avoir des sentiments !"

" Ushishishi, les princes ne peuvent aimer que les princesses. "

" Alors, faites de moi votre princesse, Bel-Sempai. "

Sur ces mots, Fran se rapprocha de ce prince, ses lèvres frôlaient presque celles de l'autre. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer. Il regardait droit devant lui, espérant pouvoir voir ses eux malgré l'épaisse couche de cheveux qui les cachait. Et il vu un petit éclat bleuté. Son regard retourna sur les lèvres de l'autre mais il s'en éloigna pour s'approcher de ses oreilles où il murmura un "Je vous aime aussi Bel-Sempai" avant de retourner vers les lèvres de son prince et de l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu x3_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus._


End file.
